Surpriiise!
by Mirliton
Summary: Par expérience, Rincevent n'aime pas les surprises. Mais cette petite fête d'anniversaire semble bien inoffensive. Si on excepte quelques invités pas toujours bienvenus QUOI, ALBERT, JE VEUX JUSTE VOIR UN COTILLON! et l'habituelle chance de notre maje..


**Disclaimer**: vu l'étendue du désastre, je vais courageusement me défausser au maximum:

- les personnages et l'univers sont à Pratchett,

- un bout de phrase est à Jacques Brel, un autre à Suétone,

- deux vers à Leconte de Lisle,

- la scène finale est une réminiscence de la fic "_**Comment une fenêtre créa un carrefour culturel**_" de Tepthida,

- la prophétie est vaguement piquée (par lambeaux) à _MacBeth_,

- la version macabre de _Joyeux Anniversaire_ appartient aux cours de récréations enfantines.

- Et l'idée globale c'est à cause de Leia. Là.

Bon, pour le reste, accusez Alfred, mon neurone dérangé. Je décline toute responsabilité.

**Avertissement**: il vaut mieux connaître les procrastinateurs pour comprendre la fin.

**Précision**: je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des fics anniversaires, vu que l'exactitude temporelle, l'inspiration sur demande et moi on est très très fâchées. Mais celui de Leia Tortoise m'a grandement inspiré, donc si tu passes par ici: bon anniversaire _bis_ Leia!

**Et bonne année à tous!**

-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Surprise !**

-.-

-

Rincevent s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Les brumes du cauchemar s'évanouissaient peu à peu, mais il lui semblait toujours distinguer à leur travers une centaine de dents acérées insérées dans une mâchoire gloutonne. Il se frotta les yeux, secoua la tête et reprit pied dans la réalité : non, rien que sa petite chambre de l'U.I., son lit posé à même le sol **(1)**, son armoire recouverte d'une couverture **(2)** avec, au sommet, son cher et tendre Bagage **(3)** ronflotant avec la discrétion d'une scie circulaire.

Rincevent se leva doucement et s'habilla en vitesse sans réveiller son coffre : il méritait bien un peu de repos, son tas de planches préféré. Et le ma_j_e guilleret, prompt à oublier ses mauvais rêves, partit d'un bon pas aux cuisines. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres ; d'ailleurs il parviendrait peut-être à obtenir un rab sur les croissants. Une année de plus passée à survivre, éviter les monstres et assassins divers : ça se fêtait dignement. Et pour une fois que son anniversaire ne tombait pas en pleine course- poursuite, il comptait bien en profiter pleinement.

D'un geste gaillard, il poussa la porte des cuisines et...

« Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises. La dernière, pourvue de huit pattes, six pinces et du format d'une baleine, l'avait laissé sur sa faim (ou plutôt : _il_ l'avait laissée sur sa faim). L'avant-dernière, une armée de fanatiques religieux prônant l'extermination des individus barbus vêtus de rouge, n'avait eu pour effet positif que de repousser encore les limites de son endurance marathonienne (et de calmer pour quelques jours l'appétit du Bagage **(4)**). L'antépénultième... Grands dieux. Avant même que le souvenir ressurgisse, les chaussures de Rincevent firent demi-tour et s'apprêtèrent à...

Humpf arghhh kof kof kof

... à rester sur place puisqu'une puissante paluche l'avait littéralement agrippé par la peau du cou.

« Sacré Rincevent ! Soyez pas timide comme ça, mon vieux, r'gardez, tout l'monde est v'nu pour vous ! »

Ridculle l'avait lâché et bloquait maintenant la sortie. Rincevent grimaça, se massa délicatement la nuque et se retourna. Ohbondieud'bondieud'bondieud'b...

« Joyeux z'anniversaaaaaaaaaaaaaire !! »

La puissance du souffle, à décroisser la lune et asphyxier les forbans **(5)**, manqua le renverser. Aux murs des immenses cuisines pendaient de grandes banderoles :

« Vive Rincevent ! »

« 40 ans de survie ça s'arrose »

« Gloire à celui qui sauva le monde si souvent »

« Chocolate power ! » **(6)**

« Vive le Bagage aussi » **(7)**

« A notre regretté héros » **(8)**

Rincevent, ahuri, regardait les mages et quelques grandes personnalités du Disque trinquer, titubait sous les accolades et claques dans le dos, et souriait béatement en voyant les tables crouler sous d'appétissantes victuailles.

Passées les embrassades, congratulations diverses et nécessaire émotion, Rincevent s'avança vers le buffet **(9)**. Il croisa au passage...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Ca alors ! Planteur, c'est gentil d'être venu !

- Oh, c'est normal, m'sieur Rincevent, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Tenez, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de la pièce montée ! »

Le bonhomme montrait fièrement un immense gâteau bancal **(10)** orné de saucisses. Et merde. Pour une fois qu'il avait un gâteau d'anniversaire !

« Oh, euh, ben, quelle délicate attention, hein...

- Allez, on vous doit bien ça. Profitez bien ! »

Et Planteur s'éloigna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent picora quelques chips et se dirigea vers un plantureux plat de purée. L'Econome campait déjà devant, armé d'une cuillère et d'une assiette qu'il remplissait régulièrement. Rincevent sourit : il aimait bien ce doux-dingue, le seul être vraiment inoffensif à l'U.I. (à part l'eau de vaisselle. Et encore). Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Vraiment sympa cette petit fête.

- Hum ? _(l'Econome hocha aimablement de la tête)_ Oh oui, ça tribulle biniastrement. Très chouette.

- Euh... comme vous dites. A part ça, elle est bonne la purée ? »

Mais l'Econome était déjà reparti dans son petit monde en faisant des ronds dans sa purée. Rincevent haussa les épaules et se servit. Son voisin commença alors à chanter une petite ritournelle :

_« Couronnés de thym et de marjolaine,_

_Les elfes joyeux dansent sur la plaine. »_

Sympa la chanson, mais monotone : l'Econome ne connaissait manifestement que les deux premiers vers. Avec quelques variantes :

_« Couronnés de mains et de ciboulette,_

_Les elfes monstrueux coupent tout' les têtes. »_

Rincevent se rappelait vaguement qu'il y avait deux trucs à ne pas faire au sujet des elfes. Une forme, un nom. Ne pas tracer de carré en disant « troll », ou un machin du genre. La purée était vraiment délicieuse.

« Oh regardez, il y a un œil au fond de mon assiette ! »

Rincevent marmonna une réponse vague, finit son plat en vitesse et se leva : les hallucinations morbides de l'Econome, un autre jour, merci bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'œil cligna une fois, deux fois et fixa l'Econome.

« Misérable mortel, trace un cercle plus grand et les richesses du monde seront à toi. »

L'Econome sourit, facétieux.

« Oh, mais j'ai déjà une sacrée réserve de biscuits, et l'Archichancelier m'a nommé grand maître des clefs du placard à chocolat **(11)**. »

L'œil s'ouvrit tout rond.

« Euh... alors, une beauté impérissable, la jeunesse éternelle, le...

- De quoi ? Vous ne me trouvez pas beau, peut-être, hein ? hein ? hein ? »

Et, vexé, l'Econome touilla de plus belle sa purée d'où provenait un étrange dialogue.

« Sapricorne ! C'est bien notre chance ça, on est tombé sur un débile qui fait des cercles trop petits !

- Ô ma reine, tu n'as qu'à faire un régime...

- Crétin ! Pousse-toi, je vais réessayer. »

L'œil réapparut.

« Ô misérable mortel, agrandis le cercle et la plus belle femme de l'univers... atchiiiiiiiiii ! »

L'Econome sourit, satisfait : très bonne, cette purée, mais encore mieux avec un peu de poivre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent poursuivait son petit périple au Pays Merveilleux des Gourmands Heureux. Il se resservait des ailes de bœuf du Trigonocéphale lorsqu'un invité le bouscula.

« OH, PARDON. »

Le ma_j_e se retourna, tétanisé.

« HUM, NON, JE NE VIENS PAS POUR VOUS. JE ME DEMANDAIS JUSTE SI JE VERRAIS UN COTILLON.

- Un... cotillon ?

- OUI, D'APRES ALBERT C'EST UNE CHARMANTE COUTUME, A L'U.I. SURTOUT. »

Rincevent sentit la moutarde lui monta au nez (pas étonnant : le cuisinier avait la main lourde sur les condiments) :

« Eh bien un cotillon c'est un truc vachement douloureux que vous pouvez vous carrer au sacrum !

- OH LA, INUTILE D'ÊTRE GROSSIER ! SI JE DERANGE, JE PARS, VOILA TOUT !

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- ENCORE QUE, ON VA PEUT-ÊTRE AVOIR BESOIN DE MOI ICI… »

Rincevent, toujours en colère, suivit le regard de la Mort. Des Alchimistes. Et, tiens, le Commissaire Divisionnaire Vimaire en grande conversation avec eux, même s'ils étaient trop loin pour savoir à quel sujet. Décidément, que de beau monde rien que pour lui !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Si si, la Bougie Magique. On a beau souffler, impossible de l'éteindre. Un bon gag, même pour un mage non ? »

Vimaire regarda l'objet avec son habituelle suspicion.

« Impossible de l'éteindre, hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous en faites après ? »

Les alchimistes parurent interloqués.

« Oh, bah, en général ça finit par un beau feu d'artifice. Une conclusion fréquente pour le feu grégeois. »

Vimaire recula précipitamment de quelques pas.

« Feu grégeois ? Interdit en ville depuis le grand incendie provoqué par le Patricien Crénon. »**(12)**

Les alchimistes eurent un sourire matois.

« Aaah, oui, _en ville_, mais rappelez-vous : l'U.I. échappe à la juridiction du Patricien, hé hé... »

Tandis que les apprentis artificiers se frottaient les mains et plaçaient des prototypes de leur nouvelle invention sur le gâteau de saucisses de Planteur (hautement inflammable, vu sa teneur en graisses végétales, animales et autres), Vimaire opéra une retraite prudente vers la porte et au-delà, là où les lois garantissaient un minimum de bon sens dans cette ville de cinglés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent, inconscient du cadeau alchimique qui se tramait à quelques pas, continuait son petit tour d'horizon. Il croisa de nouveau l'Econome et son assiette de purée.

« Alors Econome, vous ne voulez pas tenter les cuisses de sardines ?**(13)**

- Oh, bah,

_Assaisonnés de thym et de salsepareille,_

_Les elfes cruels piétinent leurs pareils._ »

Rincevent se raidit et laissa passer le mage qui faisait toujours distraitement des ronds dans sa purée. Ah, c'était marrant ça : on aurait dit que son assiette parlait !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Et si on essayait de faire passer la licorne naine pour qu'elle agrandisse le cercle ?

- Non, ça ne marchera pas, elle est encore trop grande, et surtout...

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Allez, on pousse tous ensemble : oh, hisse ! oh, hisse ! oh...

- Hîîîîîîîîîî !** _bam_.**

- Aïïïe !

- Je te l'avais dit, ô ma reine, c'était pas une bonne idée, vu le caractère de ta licorne.

- Quel crétin, mais quel crétin, je suis entourée de crétins !

- Ce qui fait donc de toi la reine des crétins ? »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent, choisissant un angle d'attaque savamment calculé, effectuait maintenant une translation parfaite en direction des tomates farcies, lorsqu'il se heurta à un homme vêtu de noir.

« Ah, voilà donc le **_héros_ **de cette **_charmante_ **soirée. **_Enchanté_ **d'être **_ici_ **pour vous **_féliciter_ **: 40 ans de survie, quel exploit. »

Des fois que Rincevent n'aurait pas noté les italiques dans sa voix, le Seigneur Veterini lui lança un regard sans ambiguïté. Et ce que Rincevent y lut ne l'enthousiasma pas vraiment : le dirigeant d'Ankh Morpork perdait son temps ici et il venait de mettre la main sur le responsable. Qui répondit :

« Euh, ben oui, merci monseigneur, j'espère bien survivre encore 40 ans d'ailleurs. »,

espérant que le Patricien saisisse le subtil message : « survivre » différent de « mourir dans les cachots du Palais ».

Fort opportunément, des rires bruyants à quelques mètres de là détournèrent l'attention du seigneur Veterini.

« Ahaha ! Un chameau ? un éléphant ? une musaraigne ? une taupe ? une sardine ? Oui, une sardine ! Chapeau Doyen, vous êtes vraiment un mime hors pair ! »

Le Patricien s'intéressant visiblement à une autre victime potentielle, Rincevent prit la poudre d'escampette, en direction du nougat cette fois. Il croisa à nouveau l'Econome, sa méchante comptine et sa drôle d'assiette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_« Assoiffés de sang et d'esclaves humains,_

_Les elfes joyeux massacrent dans la plaine »_

« La licorne ne passe pas, mais on pourrait toujours envoyer ses puces.

- Mes licornes n'ont pas de puces !

- D'accord, d'accord, ô ma reine. Dans ce cas, envoyons les puces que n'a pas ta licorne. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette fois Rincevent atteignit la table des sucreries sans problème. Une vieille femme très laide s'y faisait déjà des tartines de miel.

« Ah. Rincevent, c'est bien vous, hum ? Ben félicitations mon gars, z'avez l'air d'avoir du bon sens et une belle allonge, si j'ai bien compris tout ce qu'on m'a raconté. »

Pas si vieille, en fait. Et pas laide du tout. Bon, tout dans son attitude s'évertuait à faire passer une message complexe **(14)** qui brouillait les repères, mais Rincevent s'y connaissait en magie, danger et pouvoir. Il retira donc galamment son chapeau et tenta un baisemain maladroit.

« Tiens donc, un mage qui sait parler aux dames, c'est rare ! »

Vu qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot, Rincevent se demanda comment le prendre et se contenta de sourire un peu niaisement.

« Dites voir, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez à l'U.I. des ruches exceptionnelles ? »

Rincevent, fidèle à ses toutes récentes qualités de galant discoureur, hocha gravement de la tête.

« Bon, dans ce cas, c'est pas que votre fête me déplaise, mais je vais trouver un p'tit coin tranquille pour m'allonger. »

Rincevent sourit gaiment à la sorcière qui tournait déjà les talons. Ah ça, si on lui avait dit que Maîtresse Ciredutemps se déplacerait en personne pour le voir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait, si... _**BON, VOS GUEULES TOUS !**_ »

Ridculle obtint l'effet escompté. Il tapota amicalement un Rincevent repu sur l'épaule et reprit la parole.

« Avant d'allumer les bougies sur le gâteau traditionnel, nous avons décidé de renouer avec la très ancienne tradition des vœux de parrainage pour les êtres au destin exceptionnel. Notre Rincevent se fait un peu trop vieux pour que nous nous penchions sur son berceau, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! »

Rincevent, légèrement euphorique, agita vaguement la main à l'attention de la foule attentive. Pourquoi avait-on laissé tomber cette coutume, déjà ? Ah oui, on oubliait toujours d'inviter un mage puissant et susceptible qui, vexé, défonçait la porte, semait la panique et zigouillait quelques confrères pour marquer son mécontentement. Subitement, les chaussures du ma_j_e furent prises d'une irrépressible envie de galoper.

Mais, tandis que sorciers et sorcières commençaient leur petit défilé pour doter Rincevent de pouvoirs et qualités exceptionnelles, Ridculle lui chuchota :

« Z'en faites pas, on a vérifié plusieurs fois la liste. Il ne manque personne. SORT lui-même l'a confirmé : _'Aucun être de chair ne fera de mal au ma__**j**__e ce jour-là.'_ Pour une fois qu'il nous fait une réponse compréhensible, celui-là... »

Tranquillisé, Rincevent commença à se préoccuper des Dons.

Le pouvoir d'avoir des chaussettes propres au moins 3 fois par an. Ah ben ça. Il s'agissait de l'activer au moment opportun et de ne pas gaspiller les occasions…

Le pouvoir de repérer les meilleurs plats sur la carte d'un restaurant. Utile... et franchement inutile aussi.

Le choix, dans une prochaine vie, entre la mauvaise haleine _ou_ les mains moites, parce que les deux mon pauvre vieux ! (là encore, Rincevent se demanda comment le prendre)

Le pouvoir de bisuller les pratules roncletantes. Très pratique en cas de rencontre avec des pratules ronceltantes. L'Econome ne touillait plus sa purée, mais son assiette soliloquait toujours, tandis que de curieux petits points noirs couraient à la périphérie _(« Allez-y pupuces ! un cercle plus grand ! Creusez bien dans la purée pour le tracer ! »)_

La faculté de lire un livre à l'envers. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, hein...

Oooook oook eek eeek oook. Ook. Ah ça, c'était vraiment chouette! Merci !

Le don de...

_**Crrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaak**_ _**baaaaaam**_ Argh. **(15)**

Avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait, Rincevent se cassa la figure et se cogna la tête sur le dallage : ses chaussures avaient commencé à fuir, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas suivi le mouvement à temps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque Rincevent reprit ses esprits, une belle panique l'entourait. Les gens couraient partout et cherchaient de toute urgence à gagner les hauteurs (le Doyen, manifestement rescapé de la vindicte anti-mime du Patricien, bringueballait déjà dans un lustre) tandis que Ridculle et Stibon s'enguirlandaient copieusement.

« Votre couillon de fourmilier avait pourtant dit qu'il n'arriverait rien !

- Faux, espèce d'octorisé du bulbe ! Rien venant _**d'une créature de chair** _! Et ce truc est en bois ! Et SORT n'est pas un fourmilier, c'est l'aboutissement de la technologie thaumique ! Et...

- Thaumique mes fesses ! Au lieu de faire son oracle éphébien, il aurait pu nous dire de _**le**_ rajouter sur la liste ! »

Cogite leva les bras au plafond, exaspéré.

« Faire la liste, c'était _votre_ boulot ! »

Ridculle fit un bond de côté pour éviter le monstre qui poursuivait une Gytha Ogg gloussante.

« Comment on aurait pu deviner... D'habitude, l'autre l'emmène toujours avec lui... »

Cogite se calma un peu.

« Ben il a dû se vexer. Après tout c'est grâce à lui que Rincevent est toujours vivant. »

Rincevent, ahuri, ne pouvait que constater l'étendue de la vexation du Bagage. Quasiment tous les organismes vivants de la salle avaient trouvé refuge plus de deux mètres au-dessus du sol, des rats aux mages en passant par le Patricien (là, Rincevent comprit qu'il était fichu). Seule une chaise geignait au pied d'un lourd buffet pour qu'on la laisse monter, mais les hominidés perchés là-haut la refoulaient systématiquement par manque de place.

Le Bagage, pantelant, s'arrêta finalement face aux trois personnes encore à portée de dents. Ridculle et Stibon se volatilisèrent en un temps record ; Rincevent resta seul, nerveux, face à son tas de planches furibard.

« Ecoute, je pensais que tu étais fatigué, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. »

Le Bagage ouvrit doucement son couvercle. Rincevent poursuivit précipitamment :

« Je n'étais même pas au courant pour cette fête, ils m'ont fait une surprise ! »

Le Bagage, dans un affreux grincement de charnières, dévoila le reste de sa prodigieuse dentition.

Rincevent blêmit : il vit dans le sourire désabusé du Bagage toutes les fois où il n'avait pas huilé les charnières, ni ciré le bois, toutes les chaussettes sales qu'il avait jetées en vrac sous le couvercle sans un remerciement quand elles ressortaient propres, tous les océans qu'avait traversés l'infortuné coffre pour retrouver son maître et s'entendre dire à l'arrivée « Ben c'est pas trop tôt », toutes les séances de pédicure qu'il n'avait pas offertes à son compagnon, tous les reproches qu'en revanche il ne manquait jamais de lui adresser. Et enfin la dernière trahison : pour une fois que le ma_j_e s'amusait, il avait oublié son Bagage.

Rincevent regarda les fatales mâchoires s'approcher lentement ; il tomba à genoux en murmurant :

« Tu quoque, mi coffri. »

... et la scène se figea brusquement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deux individus chauves vêtus d'une tunique orange, surgis de nulle part, s'activaient autour de Rincevent.

« Non non, c'est trop tôt, va falloir régler tout ça. Tout doit arriver en même temps sinon on risque la fin du monde. Allez, on mouline. »

Et ils sortirent de drôles d'engins, que Rincevent ébahi compara à des moulins à café géants peu fonctionnels.

« Euh c'est gentil, mais je crois qu'il y a le nécessaire pour le café, les gars. »

Les « gars » s'arrêtèrent, interloqués.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? »

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules.

« Oh, il parait qu'il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais _moment_. Pour une fois, il échappe au moment, mais pas au mauvais ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Rincevent renonça à comprendre, si ce n'est qu'il avait un bref répit.

« Allez vite, on synchronise. Légère accélération pour la sorcière et les abeilles, par contre on ralentit le Patricien, en délicatesse hein, c'est un homme qui agit avec précision _(vigoureux moulinets sur le moulin à café dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre)_, on stabilise les Alchimistes, ça ne leur fera pas de mal, on accélère les puces, et... c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rincevent cligna des yeux comme un lapin ébloui. Le mouvement reprenait. De l'agitation fébrile au sommet des meubles à l'avancée inéluctable du Bagage. Les sortes de moines orange avaient disparu. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire au sujet d'une sorcière, du Patricien, des Alchim...

**BzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz_zzzzzzzzzz_**

Voilà du nouveau. Le Bagage lui-même marqua une pause : un formidable essaim d'abeilles venait de faire irruption par la porte fracassée.

« Esmée ! Qu'est-ce que t' as encore fichu ?

- J'y peux rien, c'est le tas de planches _(grognement sourd du tas concerné)_, quand il est arrivé je suis revenue trop brusquement de l'Emprunt. Depuis, l'essaim me cherche, forcément : il se sent abandonné ! »

Mais les abeilles avaient visiblement trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt : tous les mets sucrés des environs. Rincevent regarda avec horreur sa robe constellée de taches. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait que du salé…

Tandis que le Bagage suivait machinalement le mouvement de l'essaim, le ma_j_e se déplaça en crabe vers l'armoire la plus proche. Arrivé au pied, il leva les yeux et une main implorante en direction de son occupant... pour constater une fois de plus que sa _chance_ légendaire lui collait aux basques. Le Patricien, parvenant malgré sa posture à conserver un air digne et imposant, le toisa sans un geste avec un regard à pétrifier une Bestiole de la Basse Fosse. Puis, lentement, le seigneur Veterini tendit la main et... renversa un plein pot de confiture sur l'infortuné quémandeur.

Alors, tout arriva :

- l'essaim fonça sur Rincevent

- le gâteau prit feu et commença à exploser sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des Alchimistes qui entonnèrent

_**Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaaaaire !**_

- l'assiette de l'Econome vola en éclat tandis qu'une beauté fatale en jaillissait, sa robe parsemée de purée, en braillant : « Tremblez, mortels ! Aïe, et merde, Puck ! Passe-moi vite l'antipuces. »

_**Casse-toi la gueule parteeeeerre !**_

- le Bagage, voyant 3 concurrents risquant de lui voler sa mise à mort, bondit dents au vent sur son Maître.

_**Rendez-vous au cimetièèèère !**_

Rincevent hurla, ferma les yeux...

_**Joyeux anniversaaaaireuh !**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

... et s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Les brumes du cauchemar s'évanouissaient peu à peu, mais il lui semblait toujours distinguer à leur travers une centaine de dents acérées insérées dans une mâchoire gloutonne. Il se frotta les yeux, secoua la tête et reprit pied dans la réalité : non, rien que sa petite chambre de l'U.I., son lit posé à même le sol, son armoire recouverte d'une couverture et, au sommet, son cher et tendre Bagage ronflotant avec la discrétion d'une scie circulaire.

Rincevent se leva et s'habilla, pensif. La vision des dents le hantait toujours, il lui semblait qu'elles avaient une étrange couleur bois. Finalement il saisit son balai, asticota son Bagage jusqu'au réveil de ce dernier et le regarda sauter en bas de l'armoire.

S'il se dépêchait un peu, il arriverait avant les autres aux cuisines et obtiendrait du rab de croissants. Pour son anniversaire, ce serait sympa. Il hésita... et finalement se ravisa pour prendre le nécessaire dans sa commode : il remettait ce moment au lendemain depuis trop longtemps.

Le Bagage ouvrit un couvercle béant d'étonnement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cogite se frotta les yeux, épuisé. La première réponse de SORT avait pourtant semblé satisfaisante, mais suite à un drôle de rêve où valsaient des moines vêtus d'orange et lançant des balais comme des bâtons de majorettes en chantonnant « Non non la fin du monde n'était pas prévue, mais le Patricien est trop rapide et les abeilles n'ont pas piqué les elfes qui ne sont pas morts », il avait précisé ses questions. Et, après l'initial

++ Aucun être de chair ne fera de mal au ma_j_e ce jour-là ++,

il avait obtenu en bloc :

++ Mais Rincevent mourra dévoré par son Bagage ++

++ L'incendie détruira définitivement Ankh Morpork et les sardines se noieront ++

++ Les ruines de la ville seront envahies par un féroce essaim ++

++ Les elfes étendront leur domination et détruiront le monde ++

++ Le seigneur Veterini sera très, très mécontent ++

Ridculle avait tout d'abord taxé SORT d'exagération, mais comme il adorait les cuisses de sardine aux câpres et qu'il n'aimait pas rendre de comptes (surtout calcinés) au Patricien, il renonça à la petite _surprise_.

Cogite guettait tout de même les messages de SORT, pour vérifier que l'annulation de la fête aurait les effets escomptés.

Brusquement, les fourmis s'activèrent, la souris galopa et...

++ La fin du monde n'aura pas lieu ++

Ca, c'était réconfortant.

++ Le Bagage est satisfait. ++

Ca aussi.

++ On fête ça avec une tranche de fromage ? ++

Oh, s'il fallait fêter chaque apocalypse avortée dans le coin, toutes les fromageries de Quirm n'y suffiraient pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le Bagage avait renoncé à comprendre pour tout simplement profiter du moment présent. Huile de lin, cire, verni, lustrage au papier de soie, il était à la fête. Et maintenant...

« Un peu plus à gauche, peut-être ? »

Tandis que son mage préféré s'activait à la lime fine sur les échardes, il commença à ronronner comme une scie égoïne. Un vrai bonheur, cette petite _surprise _!

-

-.-.-.-.-

FIN

-

* * *

_**Le poème complet de Leconte de Lisle, qui a dû faire quelques saltos dans sa tombe le pauvre, se trouve là (enlevez les espaces dans l'adresse)  
**_

_**fr. wikisource. org/wiki/Les_Elfes**__**  
**_

-

-.-.-

-

Notes :

**(1)** Ahaha, les monstres sont bien embêtés pour se planquer dessous !

**(2)** Ahaha bis : et vlan pour les croque-mitaines !

**(3)** Et oui, le poirier est un bois tendre (surtout le poirier sauvage), idéal pour la sculpture sur bois. Non mais vous croyiez quoi, que le Bagage allait vous faire un calinou ??

**(4)** Et avait fait passé un bon moment aux dieux qui se délectent toujours d'un bon spectacle. Mais il n'est pas sûr que Rincevent classe cela dans la partie « effet positif ». Surtout que le Destin avait, une fois de plus, misé contre lui.

**(5)** Les mages se méfient grandement des brosses à dents : il se trouve fatalement des poils regroupés par 8 et, dans la bouche d'un individu qui par nature est une caisse de résonnance pour la magie, ça fait du dégât. Après avoir balayé il y a quelques siècles les restes d'un maniaque de l'hygiène dentaire, l'archichancelier du moment avait proscrit l'usage de ces diaboliques instruments dans l'enceinte de l'U.I.

**(6)** Aucun rapport avec les fantaisies de l'U.I. : dans tout déballage de banderoles du Multivers, il y a des incongruités.

**(7)** On n'est jamais trop prudent.

**(8)** Le Doyen a perdu son pari, mais il a le gaspillage en horreur : il a donc maintenu sa banderole. Et la couronne funèbre.

**(9)** Non, pas de discours d'abord : quel mage accepterait d'écouter un quelconque blabla _puis_ de banqueter ? Tandis que l'ordre inverse (banquet, _puis _discours) présente un avantage notable : l'orateur, sérieusement empâté, abrège considérablement son discours. Et si en plus il a forcé sur le petit Blanc de Lancre, ça peut même donner un charmant spectacle.

**(10)** C'est sans doute la précarité de son équilibre qui expliquait ses curieux soubresauts. Sinon... sinon il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

**(11)** D'après de vagues rumeurs, l'Econome aurait un lointain cousin quasiment momifié sur la Sphère-Monde, résidant sur une île fortifiée des côtes françaises de l'Atlantique. Un autre gaga des clefs, tenant des propos souvent incompréhensibles..

**(12)** Celui qui voulait savoir si les Morporkiens grillaient aussi bien que les saucisses. Et qui a au passage provoqué, outre une coupe drastique dans les courbes de natalité, une catastrophe écologique : la fonte de l'Ankh a entraîné la noyade de bon nombre de poissons, dotés depuis des siècles d'une solide paire de poumons (avec filtres à graisses) et de griffes de taupes, peu adaptés à la vie en milieu aquatique (ou du moins : liquide).

**(13)** Sur les mutations affectant la faune poissonneuse de l'Ankh : voir la note précédente.

**(14)** A savoir_ je suis juste une vieille femme inoffensive, insignifiante et chapeautée de noir qui a par hasard l'apparence d'une puissante sorcière maléfique se faisant passer pour une vieille femme inoffensive. Oh, vous croyez au hasard, vous ? C'est beau, la foi._

**(15)** Cri d'agonie de la porte.


End file.
